Hawaii Five O
by Claira McGarrett
Summary: This story concentrates on Steve McGarrett's adoption of Claira Trenton while dealing with a judge who is bent on sending Claira back to the mainland. Unfortunatly the judge gets wrapped up in a specialist car dealer racket but Claira saves the day.


**Hawaii Five O**

**The Backside of the Storm**

**Chapter 1**

It was another warm night in Steve's apartment. He walked out of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen to get some water when he heard Claira's bedroom door open. He moved out and watched Claira come out rubbing her eyes and trying to look around.

"Dad?"

"Over here." He said stepping out to her. "You can't sleep either?" He said wiping some sleep from her eyes.

"I'm like you. It's too hot to sleep."

Steve watched her moved into him for a hug.

"Yeah but, you like daddy to be your pillow whether you can sleep or not." He said then picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and placed her on the bed and watched her wiggle to get comfortable.

He moved in next to her as she turned in to him and he hugged her.

The phone rang early in the morning as Steve moved out of his bedroom to the kitchen and answered it.

Claira realised she was in Steve's bed and got up and walked out slowly and moved towards the kitchen where Steve was.

He looked at her as she moved in for another hug.

Steve soon finished his conversation and looked down to Claira and picked her up.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Hurh?"

"Greasy food or cereal?" He said watching her. "Something to wake you up then, ha? I have to drive over to the bay."

"What for?"

"Work."

"Can I come?" She said looking at him.

"Oh, so now you wake up."

"Well, I haven't got school today because you're still waiting for a report from LA."

Steve kissed her.

"Hmm, so it would seem." He said watching her. "Alright, alright, I'll never hear the last of it if I don't." He said putting her down and went to the cooker. "We'll have some toast and try and catch something in the cafe later Miss Trenton, how does that sound to you?"

"Sounds good, dad."

**Chapter 2**

Danno was with the rest of HPD when Steve pulled up. He noticed an ambulance and got out as Claira tried to join him.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking at her.

"With you."

"You stay in the car."

"But dad…?"

"What? You stay here or you go home. You want to try me here, now?"

"No."

Claira sat back in the car and watched Steve moving towards Danno.

"Sorry for calling you out early." He said watching Steve kneel down to the dead body.

"Don't apologise. I had Claira sleepwalking around the apartment stealing my hugs and fatherly acknowledgement's during this heat wave."

Danno looked back at Claira hanging off the dashboard to try and get closer to the action.

"Well, I'm glad she didn't follow you up here. No child needs to see this."

"How did she get here?"

"Maybe she's like Claira; the heat can do funny things to you at night."

"No, with Claira it's hereditary. I understand her father was the same. This, this is something completely different. Check around town Danno, see what you can come up with."

"Are you going back to your apartment?"

"No. I promised Claira a proper breakfast this morning and that's what I'm just about to do."

He said going back to his car and getting in.

"Was that a dead body?"

He looked at her then drove away.

"How about that breakfast, ha?"

Steve pulled up outside the palace in town and they both got out and they walked to the café over the road.

Claira played with her coffee cup as Steve attempted to eat some breakfast.

"Something bugging you this morning?" Steve said watching her.

"Yeah dad, you!"

"Me? What have I done?"

"I know you're my dad and you're only trying to protect me but…"

"That's only half of what's bugging you."

"I've only known you to get interested in big international export deals. Now you're, you're…"

"Woe, pull back a minute. I am not having my kid running around anywhere like it was a playing field to dance on. I'm sure the big international export deals side of your dad would agree with me on that one."

"Well, we will never know because he's dead." She said pushing her cup away. "Dad, I want to know what you do."

"I'm a cop, look it up in the dictionary."

"Don't think I haven't." She said watching him.

"Claira, relax will you. The adoption is still going through and you will also be going to school pretty soon now."

"Maybe it can't come soon enough. I'm not allowed to understand your job and you're going to be my dad soon."

"I am your dad now and you will learn about my job as we go along. You'll have plenty of time to understand my job because I am not going anywhere."

"Strange, my dad would also say that."

"If you keep putting yourself down like this I may not want to adopt such a sad kid who has the chance to get her dad back but decided not to take me up on the offer."

She looked at him then turned away.

"I'm sorry dad, but…" She now looked down.

"I know it's hard for you sweetheart, I guess I wouldn't expect it any other way."

Steve and Claira walked into his office back at the Palace where Claira poured out a cup of coffee for him as she had done so many times before, and then stood by him as he went through the morning rap sheet.

Steve opened a letter and read the title and looked at Claira who was now just reading it.

"Is that about my adoption?" She said watching him put the letter onto his desk.

"It is. They've appointed a Judge on the island to make the decision." He said standing up and moving to the window.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It depends on the Judge. I have a good lawyer and the enquiries I have made already lead me to believe that you have no-one on the mainland to look after you." He said turning back to face her.

"Only my dad."

He looked at her.

"Only me." He said moving back to her and taking out a file from the drawer. "When you're father sold his losses on the mainland to try and make a name for Trenton Exports here he really cut all ties with everyone." He said flipping through the paperwork.

"It was just you and me, you know that dad, and this is what we were talking about on the flight over." She said moving to a seat in front of his desk.

He looked back at the file.

"You're mother is dead."

"You told me we couldn't talk about mum."

"What if I say we can, ha?"

"Well you tell me." She said watching him.

"I wish I could. You're father was tight as a drum. When he landed in Hawaii he had cleaned up in LA and brought with him everything he owned, namely Claira Trenton and a load of tax reliefs." He said closing the file.

"Meaning we're clean, right."

"Squeaky clean."

"Well aren't you going to tell the Judge that, because I don't want to go back to the mainland without you?"

"Believe me, that's something you don't have to worry about."

Danno now walked in and wanted to speak with Steve about the case.

**Chapter 3**

Claira took her seat in the outer office and watched as a lady walked in carrying every file in her arms and more in her small inadequate bag. The lady walked up to Steve's secretary and started to sort through the files.

"I thought I would personally hand these files to Mr McGarrett…"

"My dad's busy at the moment." Claira said jumping up and moving to the secretaries' desk.

The lady turned and looked at her.

"And you are?"

"Claira Trenton. My dad's busy, as I said, so if you could leave whatever you have for him here…"

"No thank you, I think I'll wait to see him."

"But he'll be ages." She said now leaning on the secretaries' desk as she looked on.

"All the same, I'll still wait." She said leaving the files on the table and moved to an adjoining seat.

"May, how long does my dad normally spend with Dan?" Claira said turning to the secretary.

"Err, it depends." She said looking at her to try and catch her attention.

"So, you might as well leave and come back when he's less busy." Claira said moving up to her.

"Trenton, Trenton. I've heard that name before somewhere." The lady said watching her.

"The family name is the biggest in Hawaii." She said lying.

"Really, I'll have to remember that. You're father being…?"

"Paul Trenton. It's on the door." She said turning around and pointing.

The lady looked at the door.

"That door? That door that says Mr S McGarrett, yes?" She said looking at her.

"That…" She looked back at the name plate. "Well, I meant Mr McGarrett." Claira added looking down.

At that moment the door opened to Steve's office and Claira rushed to his side and buried her head into him. Steve now pulled her away and looked at her.

"What's going on?"

"I didn't mean it dad, honest." She said looking up as she tried to hide her head in his side.

Steve did not buy what she said and moved towards the secretaries' desk as the lady approached him.

"Mr McGarrett?" She said as Claira looked on.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm Judge Thomas. I've been appointed the judge for your adoption case of…" She stopped and watched Claira's face. "Of Claira Trenton."

Steve stepped forward and shook her hand.

"I wasn't expecting a visit from you today."

"Well, It's quite alright. I have just flown in from the mainland after a month in official capacity in Los Angeles. I'm just collecting all the paperwork I need to catch up on and I thought that it would be a good idea to meet the, to meet the child whom I will be debating and deciding her future life to be with."

"You're going to take me away from my dad aren't you?" Claira said stepping up to her.

"Claira, would you wait in my office for me, there's a good girl."

"You're not going to take me away from my dad, he's the best…"

"Danno, would you please take Claira into my office and stay with her."

"Sure Steve, come on Claira…" Danno said pulling her back into Steve's office and closing the door.

Steve waited for the door to close then looked at the Judge and moved forward.

"I must apologise for Claira, all she's known is…"

"Is you're double?" She said watching Steve. "Oh yes, I've managed to read some information about you and her father while on my way here. Claira's protection of you is honourable, I'm sure that you would do the same for the child in return."

"Claira loves her father…"

"And that just happens to be you at the moment, Mr McGarrett even though Claira sees you as Paul Trenton."

They looked at each other.

"I'm sure that being the head of five O, you have had some interesting cases to handle." She said stepping forward. "I would bet that Claira Trenton is your toughest case yet and I would be interested to see this little family unravel. I'll see you in court, Mr McGarrett." She said shaking his hand and walked away.

Steve watched her go then looked at May who then turned away.

Claira was kicking Steve's desk.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"If you keep kicking that oak desk you will end up in hospital and the desk will still be there when you're dead and buried. That's how much it means to the desk." Danno said watching her.

She now turned round and was about to say something sarcastic when the door opened.

"Dad!" She said rushing to him.

"Thanks Danno." He said not wishing to look at her.

"You might want to get the leg repaired on your desk. It's took a hell of a beating." Danno said as he left them alone.

Claira watched him walk round his desk.

"He means me…"

"I think I know what you did Claira, it's all you could do was take it out on yourself. You're father was the same and that's why he died."

Steve turned away and looked through the blinds.

"If you want me to apologise, I will…"

"What good would that do now? Judge Thomas has just received a pleasing review of the child I'm going to adopt."

She looked away.

"I don't see why you have to adopt me anyway, you're my dad and you always have been."

"I don't know either, maybe because I wanted you to mean something to me. Claira McGarrett, my daughter…" He said looking at her.

"What's the matter with Claira Trenton, your daughter?"

He looked down.

"You wouldn't understand you're just a kid." He said looking away.

She slowly moved up to him.

"Dad I… I don't want to lose you again."

He turned round and allowed her to sink into him.

"I know, and I understand. I just need to make sure Judge Thomas see's that."

"I'm sorry daddy."

Steve sat down and picked her up.

"It's alright, I can't be mad at you for long. You made me your father. I'm all you've known. No-one is going to stop me from being your father." He said hugging and lightly kissing her.

"Except that Judge." She said looking at him.

"No-one." He repeated.

**Chapter 4**

Steve was called back to the scene of the murder to see a car being pulled up from the bank.

"How come we missed this first time around?"

"Traffic cops didn't connect it to the murder until they realised that the injuries received attribute to the body jumping free from the wreck just before it went over the ridge." Danno said as the car reached the track.

"This puts a different angle on the case." Steve said moving over to the car. "I want this car checked from top to bottom, anything missing, anything out of the ordinary I want to hear about it."

"Right Steve." He said following Steve back to his car. "I heard about Claira."

"Everyone's heard about Claira."

"I wasn't expecting the Judge to turn up like she did."

"No? How would you try and find out about a child that the boss of five O is trying to adopt?" He said getting back into his car. "And Claira walks straight into it."

"She's just a kid Steve."

"Yeah, that's right Danno, she's just a kid." He said driving away.

Claira had got a lift to the warehouse and sat watching the trucks pulling in and out of the newly rebuilt warehouse. Steve pulled into the warehouse and pulled into Paul's old parking space. Claira walked out of the warehouse to see his car and slowly moved up to it then looked around to see Steve watching a loading of one of the ships on the bay. She slowly walked up to him and he noticed her.

"I didn't know you were out here." She said moving around him.

He only glanced at her then moved towards the crates.

"No, but I knew you would be. This is the first place to look when you are not at the Palace." He said turning back to her.

"I just thought I'd keep out of your way for a while." She said turning away.

"Keep out of my way on an island, that's original."

"Well, I'll try LA next time. I don't know if I could imagine you coming all the way to the mainland for a kid that gets you into trouble."

"You did not get me in to trouble." He said now looking at her.

"Yeah, sure seems that way."

Danno now pulled up next to them and jumped out of the car.

"Steve, we just got the information back about that car." He said going to him.

"What car?" Claira said puzzled.

"The car we found at the bottom of the hill near to where we found the dead body." Steve said turning back to Danno. "What have you got Danno?"

"The car was registered to the deceased, Maggie Moore, but get this; she had just ordered the make, a special model that was shipped in from LA only last week."

"Don't tell me, Trenton Exports, yes." Claira said to try and lift everyone's spirits.

"Claira!" Steve said sharply staring at her.

"Sorry, it was only a joke. I can just imagine dad getting interested in cars from the mainland."

"Yeah, instead of Chinese imports." He said putting Claira down as he turned to Danno. "Special model?"

"Yes."

"That's got to require someone who knows what their looking for."

"Way ahead of you on that one. There are only two importers on the island actually dealing with special vehicles. Chin is checking them out as we speak."

"Alright, you keep close to that radio. I'll take Claira back to the apartment and when you hear anything, you call me."

"Right Steve." Danno said getting back into his car and driving away.

Claira looked at Steve.

"I don't mind staying here until you're finished today, really."

"I believe you, but I am not letting you out of my sight." He said walking back to his car.

They got in and Steve drove back to his apartment.

**Chapter 5**

Steve drove to one of the car importers in the heart of town the next morning. Claira jumped out and looked at the cars.

"Wow dad can I take a look at the cars?"

"Look, but don't touch." He said watching her then turned to look at the cars in the showroom.

A man now walked out to them.

"I'm sorry, but you are just a tiny bit young to be thinking of buying a car, young lady, maybe your old man would be interested." The man said moving up to her.

"We're not looking. I'm Steve McGarrett five O." He said flashing his badge at him. "Would you mind stepping into your office, I'd like to speak to you."

"Sure, come on in."

"I'll just drool over these cars." Claira said as Steve turned back.

"Enjoy yourself." He said moving towards the showroom with the salesman.

Claira walked up the line of imported cars then turned round and recognised Judge Thomas checking out one of the cars. She now hid behind a car and cursed herself.

"Damn, what's she doing here?" She said watching her as another salesman went up to her.

Claira moved around the back of the cars and headed towards Steve's car and watched the salesman giving his spiel over the car she was interested in.

As Judge Thomas was following the salesman into the showroom, Steve was coming out after talking to the manager.

"Mr McGarrett, what a surprise to see you here."

"The surprise is all mine, Judge Thomas and you can call me Steve. Are you here on business or pleasure?" Steve asked.

"Pleasure. I am looking for a car to drive around the island, and you can call me Judge Thomas." She said stepping up close to him.

Claira now ran up to them.

"If you would have had a radio I could have called you." She said moving around Steve to get a better look at her.

"May I ask if you're here on business or pleasure?" The Judge asked.

"A bit of both I guess. Please excuse us; I have another showroom to go to."

"That showroom wouldn't happen to be on Pukoloa Street, by any chance?" She said stopping him.

He looked at her.

"It would yes. There is another dealer there I want to check out." He said.

"What a coincidence, I too am going to check out that dealership today."

"May I ask what you are interested in, Judge Thomas, I'm sure that it is not just cars." Steve said stepping back to her.

"Oh, I am not yet at liberty to tell you at present Steve. I am just looking for a good car to get me around the islands."

"Try an auto wrecker." Claira said silently but everyone still heard her.

"I said around the islands, Miss Trenton, not just to the next intersection."

"I have the perfect car for you, if you would just come with me." The salesman said opening the glass door.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting for me Steve, I shouldn't be too long."

"I'm sure a local cab company will be suitably available to hail, Claira." Steve said pulling her on towards his car and they got in.

Steve drove away but Claira looked back.

"You know, she's got a nerve." Claira said turning back to Steve.

Steve looked at her but did not say anything.

He soon arrived at the other car showroom and went in. Claira sat in the car as a valet moved up to her.

"Hi."

"Hi." Claira said as she noticed him.

"Was that your old man?"

"Could be, I guess." She said watching him fake clean the car parked next to her.

"Is he thinking of trading this in for a better ride?"

"I don't know, why, what have you got that my dad might be interested in?"

He looked at her then dropped the chamois and opened her door.

"Come and take a look at the baby I just got."

Claira looked at him then got out and followed him around the back to another lot.

"This baby isn't even out on the streets in LA. Are you from there?"

"Yeah, my dad and I only flew in a few months ago."

"Then this baby is for you, straight in from the mainland, hardly anything on her." He said looking at her.

Claira looked around it.

"The perfect ride for school and the commute to work."

"My dad said I'd be going to school soon."

"Great. Do you want to go get him or shall I?" The man said looking on.

"I'll go get him." She said running off towards the showroom then stopped as she saw Judge Thomas arriving in the cab.

"Well, we meet again." She said folding her arms.

"Is that you're mom?" The man asked.

"No, my mom's dead, she's…"

"Claira!"

She looked over to see Steve standing by the exit door.

Claira now moved up to him.

"Dad, I was just looking for you. There's a car over there that is just great."

"Really, well maybe it's just what I am looking for." Judge Thomas said stepping up to them.

"Hey, I saw it first."

"You're not looking for a new car, I am. Please, let me see the car."

"Right this way." The man said leading her away from Steve and Claira.

Steve walked out back to his car as Judge Thomas disappeared around a corner.

"How do you like that? I find a great car and she goes and…" She stops and looks at Steve. "Arh, forget it. I like your car anyway." She said getting in to the car.

"Good because I'm not here to buy." Steve said driving away.

**Chapter 6**

Steve was in his office a few days later when Danno walked in.

"Steve, we've got another one." He said moving up to him.

"What have you got, Danno?"

He handed Steve a file.

"This time the car was burnt out. The lab is working it out now if anyone was inside it at the time."

Steve read the file.

"Special import car again?"

"Yeah, we traced it back to LA, six weeks ago."

"One of the specialist car importers we checked out?"

"Yes, it comes down to 1724 Pukoloa Street."

"Alright, let's see what they have to say for themselves. Maybe we'll find out who they sold the car to." Steve said grabbing his jacket.

Steve drove over to the showroom to talk to the manager. The valet who was working there noticed Steve pull up with Danno and head into the showroom.

"I have no specialised cars sold from my dealership in the last six months. I had only one car that come in on special import from LA and that was that Mustang my valet was eyeing up. It's being readied for a test drive with that broad you were with the other day."

"What broad I was with the other day?" Steve asked looking at him puzzled.

"You were with your kid and that woman was taken to the Mustang my valet was showing your kid. I thought you were with her." The man said.

"Steve, you said that Judge Thomas was looking for a car in this area."

"Yeah, that's her."

"You say she's looking at buying the Mustang?"

"I said nothing of the sort. I said she has come for a test drive. Anything else is just a bonus."

"Yeah I've seen the extent of your bonuses. Two wrecked cars and one dead body so far." Steve said stepping forward.

"Wow, do you want to say that again in front of my lawyer?"

"I'll save my breath, but if one more car gets wrecked on the rocks, don't think I won't be back with a warrant to search this place from top to bottom."

"Promises promises." The owner said watching him leave with Danno.

The valet now walked in.

"What was that all about?"

"Those cars you said that you'd deal with."

"I have, I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, straight in the hands of five O." He said noticing the Judge pull up in a cab. "Alright, you deal with her and this time you do it right."

"I will." The valet said looking at him then went out to the Judge.

**Chapter 7**

A few days later Steve pulled into the courthouse car park to start the legal battle to adopt Claira. They jumped out and Claira noticed the Mustang that she was looking at parked in Judge Thomas's bay.

"Hey dad, look!" She said moving up to the car. "I guess the Judge decided to buy it."

"Yeah, well, at least we know she's here, come on." He said grabbing her hand and leading her into the courthouse.

Steve went in to talk with his lawyer while Claira waited outside in the main corridor.

Judge Thomas walked out of her chambers and noticed her.

"Hello Claira."

"Hi." She said looking away.

The Judge looked at her then up and down the corridor.

"I don't see Steve anywhere. Has he left you here alone?"

"No. He's in there talking to his lawyer or something." She said looking at her.

"Did you notice my car?"

"Yeah." She said turning away again.

"I'm sure you did. Well, I have to get in there. Tell Steve I'll see him later." She said moving away from her and went into the court room.

Steve soon returned and collected Claira and they both went into the court and took their appointed seats.

The Judge sat in her high positioned chair listening to Steve's lawyer fledging out Steve's case to adopt Claira. The case went on some time and Claira soon got tired and moved towards Steve for a hug. The Judge watched her do this and eventually decided to adjourn the case for another day.

Steve carried Claira out to his car and put her in the back seat.

Judge Thomas walked out towards her car and then stepped up to Steve.

"I'm considering sending Claira back to LA. The state is following a lead that Claira could have a relative still on the mainland."

"I checked with LA social services the day I started to look after her. As far as I have found out, Paul was her only closest relative. Her mother is dead, so there are no leads there and Paul was an only child, just like Claira." Steve said looking at her.

"An only child with a double so exact that only your dress sense sets you apart." She said looking at him.

Steve looked up to her.

"If you send Claira back to LA, put her into a home on the mainland, she won't survive."

"Who says that she would survive with you, Steve, because you are the spitting image of her father, yes?"

"No, because I love her as if she was born unto me."

"And of course Claira loves you." She said stepping back to her car. "How very fitting that you were on the island and you met so uncharacteristically. I would like to see what happens to that love when put to the test." She said starting up her car and pulled out of the car park.

Steve watched her go then got into his car and drove away back to his apartment.

He was awoken in the night by the phone ringing by his bed and quickly answered it.

"Sorry to wake you Steve but, HPD just called in another auto wreck like the two before." Danno said from the scene.

Steve looked at the time just as Claira opened the door and walked in.

"Alright." He said as Claira moved into him for a hug. "Give me half an hour." He said putting the phone down.

"The warehouse again?" Claira said looking up to him.

"Yeah, the warehouse." He said kissing her and helping her under his covers. "You get some sleep." He said getting up and started to get dressed.

Steve drove out to the beach where Danno was and got out.

"What have you got, Danno?"

"Like I said before. Someone is either a lousy driver or…"

"Or someone is trying to cover up the fact that these fancy cars are really death traps. You found out where this one came from?"

"Licence plate comes down to Pukoloa Street." Danno said looking at him.

Chin now walked up to them.

"Steve, there's a body up on the rocks, female."

"Fem fatal and the specialist car."

"Lethal combination lately." Danno said.

"Right, you get as many men as you can muster, I'm going to get that warrant and we're going to bust that racket down to size." Steve said moving back to his car.

**Chapter 8**

The valet drove down the road towards the showroom when he noticed HPD parked up outside the showroom. He decides to pull over and watch from across the street.

Steve walked out of the showroom.

"I told you McGarrett, I run a clean, respectable business. I do not buy specialist cars and then sell them to customers missing vital parts."

"What about customer service?"

"My customer service is second to none."

"Well let me tell you, something is going on here and it stinks. Now, sooner or later you are going to slip up and when you do I'll be right there to see it happen."

"Don't beat yourself up over it."

Steve went out to his car and drove away.

The valet eventually drove in and went up to the manager.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"The fuzz were all over this joint. I'm not going to risk being caught. What did they want anyway?"

"Those specialist cars. I want you to deal with the last one tonight."

"Tonight? But the broad hasn't said there is a problem with the car yet."

"I want it disposed of tonight or I'll make sure you are."

"Alright, alright. I'll get some of my guy's to steal the car and wreck it on the cliffs."

"You do that and this time, no lose ends."

"Don't worry. If the broad gives us trouble I'll bump her off just like I did the others." He said going back to his car.

Steve returned to the Five O office empty handed and walked into his office to find Claira sitting in his chair.

"Dad!" She said jumping up and running to him.

"Comfy in that chair, sweetheart?"

"Well, I didn't… Kono picked me up this morning because he said you were out early this today."

"I was and I left you sleeping in my bed or where you sleepwalking again?"

"I was awake."

"Yeah, sure you were." He said kissing her. "Do you want to get me some coffee like you always do?"

"Sure!" She said going out.

Steve laughed to himself and moved round his desk and sat down as Claira walked back in.

"One coffee for the boss, as usual." She said handing the cup to him.

"Thanks." He said taking it from her as she stayed close to him.

"What happened this morning?"

"There was another wrecked auto out on the coast road that belonged to that showroom the Judge bought her car from. We raided the place this morning but the guy is clean, too clean if you ask me."

"Well he'll come unstuck sooner or later, they always do." She said moving out to another seat.

"Yeah but how many more people have to die before we catch him." He said looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said looking towards his desk.

Steve looked at the paperwork and noticed the adoption folder and picked it up.

"So, you were not just getting comfortable in this chair after all."

"Ha?" She said noticing the folder. "I didn't look at it dad, honest."

"And that's your best impersonation of a lie?" He said throwing the folder back onto his desk.

"Their going to send me back to LA without you." She said tucking her feet under her to try and clam up.

"It's not going to happen, just forget about it."

"How can I forget about it dad, that's my life in front of you there."

"Judge Thomas is not going to take you away from me, now we're a family and we always have been."

"Yeah and a Judge, a total stranger gets to destroy our family." She said looking away.

"She won't, I assure you of that."

"You might as well say promise because then I could question it like I have before."

Steve watched her then looked at the file.

**Chapter 9**

Judge Thomas walked out of her rented apartment and walked over to her car and then got in to drive away, watched by the valet. He tailed the Judge to the shopping mall where he tried to steal the car but the security guards were put on double watch by Five O to check out specialist cars so, he could not get close to the car.

Steve noticed the time and looked at Claira dozing in chair and moved over to her.

"Claira?"

She slowly woke up and focused in on him.

"Dad?"

"Come on, let's go and get something to eat." He said picking her up and carrying her out to his car.

Steve drove out of the Palace searching for a brunch diner.

Judge Thomas got back into her car and drove out of the mall onto the streets. The valet stayed a good distance behind her and noticed her pull into a gas station. He watched her fill up the car then moved to the cashier. He now conveniently parked his car next to the Mustang and jumped into the car just as the Judge was returning.

"Hey!" She said trying to stop him getting into the car.

She struggled with the man as he tried to pull away.

Steve was stuck at an intersection across from the gas station when Claira recognised the Mustang.

"Hey, that's Judge Thomas's car."

"Is it?" Steve said not really interested.

"What's going on over there? Dad, something is happening, look at the Judge!" She said grabbing him.

Steve looked at her struggling with the driver as other people looked on.

"You're right." He said jumping the lights and heading into the gas station.

"That's the valet driver who was selling us that car." Claira said watching the Judge struggle with the man.

"You stay there." Steve said grabbing his gun and getting out and running to the Judge still struggling with the man.

"Alright, hold it there." Steve said pointing his gun at the man.

The man now pushed the Judge towards Steve and got back into his own car and tried to get away as Steve made sure the Judge was okay and then turned to fire at the car to disable it by blowing out a tire.

He got a lucky shot off as a tire blew out and the driver lost control and smashed into the front of a shop.

HPD soon arrived with Danno to take the driver to jail.

Steve stood watching the driver being led away by Danno as the Judge and Claira looked on.

"What did he want with my car?" The Judge asked looking at Steve.

"He wanted the car back because it's a custom specialised model." Claira said behind them.

They both spun round to look at her.

"Claira, I want you to go sit in the car and wait for me there." Steve said looking at her.

"Yeah, but dad I want to…"

"You want to nothing, so stop thinking up an excuse, you're a kid, now get in my car."

"Okay, okay." She said moving back to Steve's car.

The Judge watched her go then looked at Steve.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologise, if it wasn't for Claira noticing my car you might have drove straight past."

"I'd have the lab boys and a mechanic check out that car before you get back in it Judge. We'll interview the valet and find out why he took his chance to get the car back from you today."

"Steve, I'd like to be there when you interview him. It's kind of shaken me up a little."

"We can give you a lift back to Palace. Claira and I were only going for brunch…" He said checking his watch. "Which is now turning into a late lunch, anyway."

"I'd like a lift back to the Palace, thanks." She said as Steve walked her over to his car.

Claira jumped into the back seat and let the Judge sit next to Steve as he drove back to the Palace.

"How do you feel, Judge?" Claira asked leaning forward.

"To tell you the truth Claira, I'm not feeling all that good."

"We're giving the Judge a lift back to the Palace." Steve said.

"Do you know what you need Judge?"

She turned round and looked at her.

"No, what do I need Claira?"

"One of my dad's nice, hot cups of coffee."

Steve laughed as he noticed the Judge laughing with him.

"Maybe I do Claira. You're father's cup of coffee sounds very intriguing at this point, to say the least." She said looking at Steve then Claira.

They soon arrived at the Palace and the Judge followed Steve and Claira into his office as Claira poured out a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"Thank you Claira." She said then watched Claira pour one out for Steve and then hand it to him and stand next to him. "Don't you want a coffee too, Claira?"

"Ha? Me?" She said pointing to herself.

"Yes, you."

"She often steals mine while I'm not looking, don't you Claira." Steve said looking on.

"I…, I, dad, I don't."

"No?" He said hugging her.

"Allow me to get you a cup of coffee, Claira, please." Judge Thomas said pouring out a cup and handing it to Claira as she noticed the adoption file on top of Steve's other files.

Steve realised that she had noticed this but did not say anything.

"Thanks." Claira said moving away from Steve and sat down.

"My pleasure." She said sitting down next to her.

The phone now rang and Steve answered it. He then looked at the Judge.

"Is this about that driver who tried to steal my car?"

"Yeah, he just confessed to importing the cars and exchanging parts for other parts off of wrecked cars. The labs checking your car out now." Steve said finishing his conversation on the phone.

"What about the manager at the showroom?" Claira asked.

"Danno's picking him up now." He said looking at her then noticed the Judge. "I'll give you a lift back to your apartment." He added standing up.

"No, I should stay here."

"HPD has the driver in custody and the manager has already been booked. You're still a little shaken up and you don't want some cab driver chatting to you about the weather around the world."

"You better listen to my dad. He knows best." Claira said looking at her.

"I'm beginning to realise that." She said standing up.

The Judge watched Steve move up to Claira and hug her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said kissing her.

"Okay, daddy. See you soon Judge Thomas." Claira said watching her go.

"You too Claira." She said as she followed Steve out.

They got into Steve's car and he drove away from the Palace.

"I have to thank you for saving my life back there." She said looking at him.

"It was nothing. I knew that that car showroom owner would have to do something soon, but I wasn't expecting it to be on you, Judge." Steve said looking at her.

Judge Thomas looked towards the road then back to Steve.

"I noticed Claira's adoption file on your desk earlier."

Steve looked at her but did not reply.

"Tomorrow I was due to set in motion the wheels of power to send Claira back to the mainland and to be put in the social services system." She said looking at him then turned away. "As a matter of fact I will be awarding you the adoption of Claira Trenton because, I can't think of a better man than yourself to look after such a beautiful, charming, if not a little head strong child such as Claira." She said watching his reaction.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, for starters you could say that you'll look after your daughter, Mr McGarrett."

He looked at her then smiled.

"I will look after my daughter, Judge Thomas."

Steve pulled into the Judge's apartment block and got out to walk her to the door.

"I bet you can't wait to get back to tell Claira." She said looking at him.

"I don't have to tell Claira anything. She knows that I am her father and that I always have been. The paperwork only confirms the fact."

"Well Steve, I'll see you in court tomorrow morning with your daughter."

"We will Judge." He said shaking her hand and then kissed her. "Thank you." He added.

"My pleasure, you're a wonderful family and I should have seen that from the beginning." She said then went into her apartment.

Steve went back to his car and drove back to the Palace.

**Chapter 10**

Steve led Claira into the court the next morning as the Judge appeared and started to give her decision as Claira held onto Steve's hand all the way.

Claira wasn't expecting much from the Judge and just looked around the court as the Judge carried on talking.

"When are we going to find out what my name will be?" She said moving closer to Steve.

"Shush!" He said then kissed her.

The Judge continued.

"We were here today to arrange Claira Trenton's return back to the mainland but, yesterday I found myself at the centre of a specialised car racket scam from the mainland. I am sure that if it wasn't for Claira McGarrett, I wouldn't have been here now to award Steve full adoption rights of the child." The Judge said signing the form in front of them.

Claira watched as Steve shook hands with his lawyer but was still confused as to what the Judge had said.

"Claira, would you come here please." Judge Thomas said looking at her.

Claira looked at her then Steve.

"I don't understand what is going on."

"Go and talk to the Judge." Steve said pushing her on.

Claira slowly went up to her as Judge Thomas moved out to her.

"I would like to thank you for coming to my aid yesterday at the gas station."

"It was nothing. You're lucky I recognised the vehicle." She said laughing.

"Yes, and I was completely wrong in thinking that your father could not look after you and your action yesterday, along with your father, and the handling of you along with that situation just proves how wrong I was." She said looking at her.

Claira looked at her.

"I know that you're not going to understand any of this because you know that Steve is already your father and that he always has been…"

"Well, I've always said that he is. This is why I can't understand why we have to go through all this stuff."

"Well, let me put it in a way that you will understand." She said looking at her as Steve moved up to them. "Claira McGarrett, Steve McGarrett is your father."

"I know that, he always has been." She said then stopped. "Wait a minute, you, you called me Claira McGarrett."

"Yes, I did because that is your name." The Judge said handing her an officially headed letter.

Claira turned to Steve.

"Dad?" She said looking at him.

Steve knelt down to her.

"I think I'll take this from you just in case you lose it." He said taking the letter from her.

"Judge Thomas called me Claira McGarrett."

"So I heard." He said holding her.

"By the way, my first name, is Susan." She said as Steve looked on.

"It's nice to meet you, Susan." Steve said shaking her hand.

"I'm Claira McGarrett." Claira said excitedly.

Susan and Steve laughed as he now hugged her.

"We know, and I'm your father." He said then kissed her.

Claira and Steve McGarrett now left the courtroom hand in hand.

**The End.**


End file.
